


Submission

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets off while Sylar watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

Sylar pushed Peter against the wall and kissed him hard. Peter stood frozen with shock for a moment before he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Sylar’s neck. They kissed for several long minutes before Sylar got even bolder as he ran his hands under Peter’s shirt.

There was a sharp intake of breathe from Peter and Sylar started to shove the man’s shirt up. Peter lifted his arms and Sylar took the shirt off of him, tossing it to the side. He took in the sight of the empath’s flushed skin, and the movement of Peter’s chest as his breathing increased.

Peter slide his hands up Sylar’s chest and undid the jacket as well as the shirt before pushing both items off of Sylar’s shoulders. Sylar shrugged them off and tossed them next to Peter’s shirt before moving back in for another kiss.

Peter let out a groan as their naked chest touched and he wrapped his arms around Sylar’s back, caressing the skin. It was just as soft as he imagined. He let out a noise of surprise when he was suddenly lifted up before he was being laid down on the ground.

Sylar gave Peter another kiss as his hands moved down Peter’s smooth chest. Then his nimble fingers were working on getting Peter’s jeans open. His hand slipped inside and Peter moaned, bucking into the touch. “Oh God..”

Sylar gave a chuckle and kissed the tip of Peter’s nose, before shoving down Peter’s pants just far enough to free the man’s straining erection. He then slide his hand up Peter’s chest and tangled his fingers in Peter’s hair. “Touch yourself for me Peter.”

Peter looked up at Sylar through half closed eyes. “What?”

“Touch yourself,” Sylar repeated. “I want to watch.”

Peter continued to look up at Sylar even as he moved his hand off of Sylar’s shoulder and down his own chest. Sylar broke eye contact to watch the empath’s hand. Peter took himself in hand and Sylar’s eyes seemed to turn even darker from lust.

Peter started to slowly stroke himself, every few seconds running his thumb around the tip. He felt himself growing even more aroused as he listened to Sylar’s breathing increase as the watchmaker watched him.

His hand moved slowly, teasing Sylar and torturing himself. He really wished that Sylar would let his own cock out, then maybe he could jerk them off together.

Sylar trailed his hand up Peter’s leg, and with a feather light touch, ran his fingers along Peter’s stomach. Peter groaned, knowing that Sylar was teasing him. Sylar ducked his head down and licked a bead of sweat off of Peter’s chest before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it.

Peter whimpered and his eyes fluttered shut as he sped up the motions of his hand. Sylar slipped his hand over Peter’s and touched his balls, rolling them in his hand. Peter started to pant harshly, his hips bucking. Sylar continued touching Peter for a few minutes before pulling his hand away and replacing it with Peter’s free hand.

Sylar pulled back and looked at Peter’s face again, biting back a groan. Peter looked so beautiful as he pleasured himself for Sylar. He slide the hand on Peter’s hip up the man’s chest, this time letting a tiny groan slip as Peter arched up into his touch.

Sylar rested his hand on Peter’s neck, and focused on the man’s face. He wanted to commit this to memory and file it away for later use.

Peter pressed his finger against a spot just behind his balls and he felt himself erupt. He whimpered out Sylar’s name, jerking himself furiously through the aftershocks.

Afterwards, he lay there, a feeling of euphoria flowing through him. He felt the hand on his neck move down to caress his chest and Peter opened his eyes. Sylar looked down at him, a smile on his face. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Peter’s forehead.


End file.
